babfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob's Balloon Adventure/transcript
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126179x/preschool/bitz-and-bob/videos/bobs-balloon-adventure ﻿In animation, the camera pans into an attic. Bitz and Bob come out of the trap door. A song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz has brown hair and wears white and green striped stockings, a pink pleated skirt with a brown belt, a white shirt with a print, a denim jacket with pins, ping fingerless gloves and goggles over her head. Bob is a little brown haired boy in a robot outfit. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT They high five and grab some toys. They grab her toys: a rag doll named Purl, an action figure called Bevel, a blue green stuffy named Zip and a pink stuffy named Big Pop. They suddenly appear on a ship, riding a slate on a snow covered mountain, in a castle with friends, and riding their bikes on the street. The song continues WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ and BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY The logo of the show appears. It reads "Bitz and Bob." Bitz dots the "I" in "Bitz" with a cog. The song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ AND BOB! The name of the episode reads "Bob's Balloon Adventure." (GIGGLING) In the attic, Bitz plays with a toy hot air balloon. BoBob says I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE HOT AIR BALLOON. IS IT FINISHED YET, BITZ? Bitz says WE STILL NEED SOMETHING FOR THE BALLOON PART. Bob says UH. OH! (LAUGHING) Bob finds a rubber glove and says WHAT ABOUT THIS. Bitz says AH, A GLOVE! BRILLIANT! Bob says UH. WHAT'S THIS LEVER FOR? Bitz says YOU TURN IT TO TURN THE HEAT UP. Bob says IS THAT TO MAKE THE AIR HOT? Bitz says YES. AND HOT AIR RISES. AND THAT WILL MAKE THE BALLOON RISE AND LIFT US OFF THE GROUND. WHOO-HOO! Bob says OH YEAH! OH, CAN I BE IN CHARGE OF THE LEVER? PLEASE? Bitz says OKAY. Bob says YES! Bitz says READY? ONE DAY, IN CRAFT CITY, BRAVE EXPLORERS, BITZ AND BOB, WERE ABOUT TO MAKE THEIR FIRST TRIP ACROSS THE SKY IN THEIR AMAZING HOT AIR BALLOON. Bevel stands behind a lectern and says AHEM. WELCOME, DUDES. AS THE MOST HANDSOME AND ALL-ROUND AWESOME MAYOR OF CRAFT CITY, I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE OUR TWO BALLOON EXPLORERS, BITZ AND BOB. (CROWD CHEERING) Bitz says THANK YOU, THANK YOU. THANK YOU, THANK YOU. (BOB GIGGLING) Bob hops on the balloon. Pop and Zipp stare at the balloon and gasp. (POP GASPING) (CHATTERING) Holding a regular balloon, Pop jumps trying to go up but he drops back down to the ground. (POP CHEERING) (CHATTERING) Zipp grabs two balloons and says WEE! He jumps and falls back down. (LAUGHING) Pop gives him his balloon and Zipp starts going up. Zipp says WEE! He hits a palm tree and one of the balloons pop. He falls down on Pop. (POPPING) (THUDDING) (LAUGHING) Bob says WE'RE READY TO LAUNCH. Purl rolls in and says WAIT, WAIT, WAIT. I KNITTED SCARVES TO KEEP YOU TWO WARM. EVERY EXPLORER NEEDS A SCARF. He starts spinning and says WHOA! WHOA! (CROWD GASPING) She bumps into Bitz and they both fall. They get wrapped in the scarves. Purl says OH, BOBBINS! SORRY ABOUT THAT, BITZ. Bitz says IT'S ALL RIGHT. A GIRL CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH SCARVES. Bevel says UH, HELLO? HOW EXACTLY DO WE GET THIS THING OFF THE GROUND? Bitz says OH, YOU JUST CUT THE ROPE AND TURN THE LEVER. Bevel says ROGER THAT. (BOB GRUNTING) STATUS UPDATE: ROPE CUT, LEVER TURNED, THE BALLOON HAS LEFT THE GROUND. I REPEAT, THE BALLOON HAS LEFT THE GROUND. Bob says BYE, GUYS. Bitz says WHAT? BOB, NO! BoBob says GO, GO, GO! Bitz says BOB! COME BACK! Bob says OH YEAH. SIR ROBO-BOB IS UP AND AWAY. Bitz says BOB, WHAT ABOUT ME? Bevel says SAY WHAT? Bitz says I MEANT TO SAY, "CUT THE ROPE AND TURN THE LEVER WHEN I'M IN THE BASKET WITH BOB." Sbe ays BUT YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT. Bitz says I KNOW. Bevel says LET'S FIRE UP THE BEVELMEISTER BIKE. Bitz gets on Bevel's bike. Bevel says VROOM, VROOM! Purl roller skates behind them. They all chase the balloon across the town. Bitz says GOOD IDEA. Meanwhile, Pop and Zipp hover around with balloons and say WEE! (BOB CHEERING) Bevel says VROOM, VROOM, VROOM, VROOM. VROOM, VROOM. Bitz says LOOK OUT! (WHIMPERING) (ALL SHOUTING) (PURL PANTING) They almost crash. Bitz says THERE'S THE BALLOON. WE CAN CATCH IT. TURN, BEVEL, TURN! Bevel says TURNING. VROOM, VROOM. Bitz says OH! I MEANT TO SAY, "TURN LEFT." Bevel says HUH? Bitz says I DIDN'T SAY, "TURN LEFT." UH-OH. DUCK! They go in a tunnel. Bevel says HUH? HEY, WHO TURNED THE LIGHTS OUT? Bevel says HUH? (BEVEL SHRIEKING) They see traffic cones and barriers across the street. Bitz says OH NO! (BEVEL WHIMPERING) Bevel says OH! Bitz grab a scarf and lassos it in a street in a line of birthday flags across the street. Bitz says GRAB HOLD OF ME. Bevel says GOT IT. Bitz says OH. They hang from the scarf as the bike keeps rolling and crashes against the traffic safety equipment. (ALL PANTING) Purl says PHEW! Bitz says EVERYONE OKAY? Purl says A SCARF REALLY IS A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND. (LAUGHING) Bob says COOL MOVES, BITZ. Bitz says BOB, THE LEVER! TURN THE LEVER TO RED TO COME DOWN. Bob says HUH? Bitz says OH, HE CAN'T HEAR US PROPERLY. WE'LL NEVER GET HIM DOWN. Purl says BITZ NEVER QUITS, REMEMBER? Bitz says YOU'RE RIGHT. TIME TO GET BITZY. WHOA! Pop and Zipp come along hanging from their balloons. (LAUGHING) Bitz gets a hold of them and says OH! IF BOB CAN'T COME DOWN THEN WE NEED TO GO UP TO HIM. WHAT DO YOU SAY ZIP AND POP, READY TO BE HEROES? (CHATTERING) Bitz says WE NEED PARTY BALLOONS, A LOT OF PARTY BALLOONS. She loses her grip and says OH! (LAUGHING) (BEVEL HUMMING) They all go around town, scavenging for party balloons. (LAUGHING) Bevel says COME TO BEVEL. DON'T WORRY, I'M THE MAYOR, ALL BALLOONS BELONG TO ME. They give all the balloons to Zipp and Pop. Bitz says ZIP AND POP, HERE'S WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO: FLOAT UP TO BOB'S BALLOON, CLIMB IN THE BASKET, AND TURN THE LEVER TO HELP BOB DOWN. Bevel says ALL RIGHT, PEOPLE, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD. UP, UP, UP. (CHEERING) Bitz says WE DID IT, GUYS. ZIP AND POP JUST HAVE TO GET INTO THE BASKET AND TURN THE LEVER TO RED TO BRING THE BALLOON DOWN. Purl says BITZ, YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY TELL ZIP AND POP TO TURN THE LEVER TO RED. Bitz gasps and says OH NO, NOT AGAIN! I DIDN'T TELL THEM EXACTLY WHAT TO DO. NOW THEY WON'T KNOW WHICH WAY TO TURN THE LEVER. (BOB LAUGHING) BoBob says WEE! HUH? HELLO. Pop says P-POP! Bob says OH. BYE-BYE. Zipp and Pop go higher up in the sky. Pop says HUH? OH. (POPPING) POP! He pops some of the balloons and reach Bob. Bob says HELLO AGAIN. Zipp falls in the basket. Pop keeps popping the balloons till she starts coming down. BoBob says OH, BYE-BYE AGAIN. (BALLOONS POPPING) (LAUGHING) Pop says POP! The last balloon pops and Pop says AH! Bevel says DON'T PANIC, BEVEL'S GOT IT UNDER CONTROL. Bitz says LOOK OUT! (THUDDING) Pop falls on Bevel. Bevel says TOTALLY MEANT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN. Bitz says OH NO! THEY'RE GOING TO HIT THAT SKYSCRAPER. Purl says OH NO. Bitz says WE'VE GOT TO GET UP THERE. COME ON. THIS WAY. Bevel says FASTER! THREE STEPS AT A TIME, PEOPLE! (THUDDING) OW! Bitz says YOU OKAY, BEVEL? Bevel says TOTALLY MEANT TO DO THAT. ONE STAIR AT A TIME, PEOPLE. They made it to the roof. Bitz says WE MADE IT. Bob says BITZ, CAN WE COME DOWN NOW? Bitz says TURN THE LEVER! Bevel says DON'T PANIC, LITTLE BUDDY! Bitz says THE LEVER! Bob says UH. I CAN'T HEAR WHAT YOU'RE ALL SAYING. Purl says TO RED! RED! HE'S FLOATING AWAY AGAIN. Bitz says UH. PURL, I NEED YOU'RE SCARF. HERE! Bevel says GO BITZ! Bitz lassoes the balloon with a scarf. Bob says YES. Bevel says ONLY HIGHLY TRAINED ENGINEERS CAN DO THIS TYPE OF THING. Zipp says UH-OH. Purl says OH, IT'S COMING UNDONE. Bitz says OH NO. HOLD THIS. Bevel says OKAY. Bitz says IT'S TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ. He drops down her goggles and says THE FIRST THING THAT WENT WRONG WAS CUTTING THE ROPE, I DIDN'T TELL BEVEL WHEN TO DO IT, SO THE BALLOON FLOATED AWAY WITHOUT ME IN IT. THEN WE DIDN'T CATCH UP WITH THE BALLOON AT THE JUNCTION BECAUSE I WASN'T CLEAR WHICH WAY BEVEL SHOULD TURN. THEN ZIP COULDN'T HELP BOB BECAUSE I DIDN'T TELL HIM TO TURN THE LEVER TO RED AND BOB COULDN'T HEAR US BECAUSE WE WERE ALL SHOUTING. I HAVE TO GIVE BOB CLEAR INSTRUCTIONS SO HE KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT TO DO TO GET THE BALLOON DOWN. THAT'S IT! STEAM-PINK STYLE! (BOB WHIMPERING) BOB, CAN YOU HEAR ME? Bob says YES. Bitz says CAN YOU SEE THE RED COLOUR? Bob says UH, YES. Bitz says GOOD. WHEN I TELL YOU, TURN THE LEVER TO RED. READY? BOB, TURN THE LEVER TO RED NOW. Bob says I CAN DO THIS. (GRUNTING) He struggles to reach the lever. (GASPING) (GRUNTING) Bob manages to turn the lever to red. (ALL CHEERING) Bitz says HE'S COMING DOWN! Bevel says YAY, IT'S WORKING. Bob says WE DID IT. Bevel says HERE HE COMES. GO, BOBCAT! Bitz says WELL DONE, BOBSY. (LAUGHING) Purl says OH YEAH. Bitz says WHOO-HOO! (ALL CHEERING) Bevel says ALL RIGHT! BoBob says THANKS, BITZ. I'M DOWN! Purl says WE DID IT! (CHATTERING) As they all cheer, Pop hops in the basket and turns the lever to green. The balloon goes up. They all say HUH? (POP CHEERING) (LAUGHING) Back in the attic, Bob plays with the toy balloon and says GOING UP. (LAUGHING) THAT BRILLIANT BALLOON ADVENTURE HAS MADE ME HUNGRY. Bitz gives him a banana and says OH! HERE YOU GO. Bob says YAY! MM. Bitz says DO YOU NEED CLEAR INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO EAT IT. Bob says THANKS, BUT I THINK I'VE GOT THIS ONE. Bitz says PSST! Bob says HUH? Bitz says YOU'VE GOT TO PEEL IT FIRST. They laugh. (LAUGHING) Music plays as the end credits roll. Category:Transcripts